Metroid
Metroid (メトロイド Metoroido) - to pierwsza gra z serii Metroid. Została wydana po raz pierwszy najpierw na Famicom Disk System 6 Sierpnia 1986 roku w Japonii a potem wydana na Nintendo Entertainment System w Sierpnia 1987 roku w Północnej Ameryce i Europie w 16 Stycznia 1988 roku. Gra została wyprodukowana przez Gunpei Yokoi i został wyreżyserowany przez Yoshio Sakamoto a muzyka została tworzona przez Hirokazu Tanaka. Gra znana była niesamowitym smaku Sci-Fi. Metroid zostanie przerobiony na Game Boy Advance pod tytułem Metroid: Zero Mission z nowymi akcjami i terenami dodany do gry też orginalna wersja Metroid która oblokuje się po przejściu całej gry Metroid: Zero Mission. Gra została również przeniesiona do serii NES Classic na Game Boy Advance. Metroid został później wydany na Virtual Console na Wii w dniu 13 sierpnia 2007 roku. Metroid była jedną z 10 gier NES, które zostały ponownie wydane na Nintendo eShop w ramach Programu Ambasador, gdzie ludzie, którzy posiadali Nintendo 3DS przed spadkiem cen można dostać 10 gry NES i 10 gry Game Boy Advance za darmo. Metroid został później wydany na Nintendo eShop publicznie w dniu 1 marca 2012 roku. Historia W roku 2003 C.C. (Cosmic Calendar pl. Kosmiczny Kalendarz) przywódcy różnych planet zjednoczonych w celu utworzenia kongres, który stał się znany jako Federacja Galaktyczna w próbie zbudowania sprawiedliwego i uporządkowany wszechświata, który pozwoliłby społeczeństwa rosnąć i prosperować. Pod kierownictwem tej Federacji osobniki innych planet zaczęli dołączać do Federacji i zaczęło rozwijać nowe cywilizacje. Różne skoki w technologii dla transportu zostały stworzone dla międzygwiezdnych statków kosmicznych i społeczeństwa rozkwitły dzięki zastosowaniu takiej ekspansji. Notka: Zgodnie z Metroid i Metroid II: Return of Samus w podręcznikach gier było napisane że rok powstania Federacja Galaktycznej był to rok 2000. W instrukcji do Metroid: Zero Mission rok powstania Federacja Galaktycznej było to rok 2003. W tym czasie Ziemia weszła w kontakt z obcymi z tych innych światów i zaawansowanej technologii którzy ci obcy posiadali ostała podzielona z ludźmi na Ziemi. Wszystko wydawało się dobrze w tym nowym społeczeństwie. Jednak demoniczny grupy znane jako "Kosmiczni Piraci" zaczęli atakować statki kosmiczne w nadziei na plądrując cenne towary oraz zasiał strach w sercach ludzi. W celu przeciwdziałania takim atakom, Federalne Biuro stworzyć nową siłę bojową zwaną Policja Federalna. Tymczasem piraci były niezwykle trudne do walki w głębi przestrzeni, nawet przy zaawansowanej technologii Federacji. Tak więc zwerbowali grupę odważnych osób, które stały się znane jako "Łowców przestrzeni", wyposażonych w najlepszych dostępnych bronie. Federacja umieszczono ogromne premie finansowe dla Łowców nagrodę za polowanie i niszczenie piratów. Teraz jest rok 20X5 C.C. a wszechświat nadal rozwija się oraz nadal walczy z wściekłość w całej przestrzeni. Ostatnio, raporty wskazują że statek podróżuje z kapsułami który zawiera nieznaną formą życia do bezludnej planety SR388. Ta planeta została zaatakowana i zajęte przez kosmicznych piratów. Podczas badania o tej formie życia, obecnie w stanie hibernacji, jest niekompletna, to wiadomo że ekspozycja na promieniowanie beta podczas 24 godziny spowoduje rozmrożenie tych istot. Niektórzy naukowcy uważają, że ta forma życia może być przyczyną zniszczenia życia na SR388. Chozo nazwał to istotę "Metroid" a sama myśl o tym że może wpaść ręce Kosmicznych Piratów jest zupełnie niepokojące dla ludzkich naukowców. Jeśli Piraci nauczyli się mnożyć ten organizm i używać go jako broni biologicznej, ofiary istot żywych może być przytłaczająca. Federacja stworzyli drużyny celu wyszukiwanie piratów i mieliśmy szczęście, aby odkryć, że ich baza znajdowała się w głębi Planety Zebes. Jednakże, żaden z tych sił są wystarczająco silne, aby podjąć walkę z piratami. otoczona przez wrogów blisko początku gry.]] Podczas tej bitwy wewnętrznej operacje aby pomnożenie Metroid wewnątrz przestrzeni siedziby piratów stało się faktem. Zmęczony po rozwiązaniu, federacja zdecydowała, na opcje z próba infiltracji Zebes i zniszczyć przywódcę kosmicznych piratów, "Mother Brain". Na domiar trudne, struktura planety Zebes jest naturalną fortecą, że składa się z dużego labiryntu. Rozrzucone po całym labiryncie są różne pułapki i sojuszników kosmicznych piratów. Misja ta wyraźnie wymaga specjalnej jednostki do zrealizowania, więc federacja wybrała najbardziej dominującą łowce przestrzeni całej organizacji: Samus Aran. Samus, choć człowiek i ma cybernetyczną kombinezon wybudowany przez Chozo, dostarczając ją z dziwną mocą. Ona do tej pory zakończono wiele misji uważanych prze wielu za niemożliwe do wykonania a jej kostium ma moc przeciwstawienia śmiertelne ataki, zapewniając jednocześnie wiele sama. Samus sprawia, że jej drogę przez twierdza - Planeta Zebes gromadzenia broni i zdrowia uaktualnień, awansując do nowych obszarów, pokonując Kraid, Ridley i Mother Brain w końcu, niszczy wszystkie Metroids na Zebes. Rozgrywka Metroid umieszczono jedno z pierwszych doświadczeń związanych wysoce nieliniowych gier na konsoli głównej. Podstawowa gra jest mieszanka akcji i przygody strzelanki platformową. Samus zaczyna z bardzo ograniczoną ilością bonusów i musi zbadać duże obszary do osiągnięcia następnego "zablokowany" lub nieosiągalny obszar. Ponieważ świat gry jest przedstawiona w jednym multi-ekranowanego "poziom", są często obszary, które mogą zostać osiągnięte, zanim miały być przez bardziej doświadczonych graczy. W tym i później gier w serii Metroid, to otwartość doprowadzi do przyspieszenia działań. Tajne/Ukryte Światy Metroid zawiera istotną usterkę programowania, który tworzy kilka pomieszczeń, które nie są wbudowane w grze. Początkowo miały być obszary ukryte dla najlepszych graczy.Jedynym problemem jest to, że gdyby to była prawda, to sama gra będzie posiadać rekord używając najwięcej pamięci wszelkich gier NES (556,5 kb). W rzeczywistości, jeśli gracz miał obejmują normalne obszary i ukryte światy, a następnie ukryte światy zajmują 77% planety. Mogą one być dostępne przy użyciu Glitch Door-Jump/Wall-Door, który pozwala Samus być uwięziony w dowolnym luku. Dopiero później, że gracze odkryli, że pokoje te nie zajmują pamięć na kartridżu, ale są tworzone spontanicznie z powodu złej programowania (zwłaszcza mając do czynienia z system działania windy). Gdy gracz wykonuje Door-Jump Glitch, mogą udać się skakać przez ściany i dotrzeć do tych "ukrytych" światy. Wewnątrz znajdują się liczba wrogów, stosownie do aktualnej mapie (Brinstar, Norfair, itp.), w tym mrożone, undamagable Zeebetites i Mother Brain. Ponadto, istnieją luki i glitch (prowadzą donikąd i spowodować obrażenia, gdy wprowadzone) i ściany glitch (sam efekt dźwięku jak magma). Tereny te stały się ciekawość, a wszystkie badania i mapowanie zatrzymał kiedyś ich pochodzenia została odkryte. Zakończenia Metroid ma pięć różnych zakończeń, które różnią się w zależności od tego ile czasu gracz potrzebuje do przejścia gry. Zakończenia posiadają różnych etapach jest zmiany ubrań Samus. *Najwolniejszy zakończenie wyposażone Samus odwrócona tyłem do gracza. *Drugie zakończenie jest w pełnej stroju i macha do gracza. *Środkowa końcówka Samus ma Zdjęty hełm aby pokazać, że jest ludzką kobietą mimo że wielu graczy myśleli że to robot lub mężczyzna w kombinezonie robota. *Drugie Szybkie zakończenie Samus ma Trykot *Najszybciej Zakończenie Samus ma na sobie różowe Bikini. Po każdej końcówki, gra zaczyna się od początku, chyba że gracz zachowuje większość swoich bonusów do tej drugiej rozgrywce. Ci, którzy osiągnęli Justin Bailey kończący teraz grać jako Samus w tej formie. Rozwój Metroid, początkowo miało nazywać Space Hunter" w trakcie powstawania wyposażony w bohaterka, mimo wielu gier miało męskich bohaterów. Jednakże jak już wspomniano powyżej, tylko gracz że to jeśli/ukończyła grę w 5 godzin. W angielskiej instrukcji nawet nie powiedzieć co do płeć Samus była i po prostu opisał jako Kosmiczny Łowca Samus (teraz "łowca nagród") i wyraźnie stwierdził, że tożsamość Samus została "owiana tajemnicą". W niektórych punktach angielska instrukcja używano zaimków męskich w stosunku do Samus który jest błędne. Japońskie zaimki pisze w rzeciej osoby zwykle nie są płcią, co zaskoczeniem łatwiej porwać w japońskiej wersji. Instrukcja gracza dołączona do gry zawiera określenie "Metroid" zarówno liczby pojedynczej i mnogiej, ale to się zmieniło, powodując "Metroids" jako liczby mnogiej. System Haseł Metroid była jedną z pierwszych gier do korzystania z systemu haseł do zapisywania informacji na grę pomiędzy sesjami gry. Oryginalna gra wydana na Famicom/Famicom Disk System można dowolnie momencie zapisywać grę na dysku, ale w Południowej Ameryce był inny rodzaj wejścia na gry i nie wdrożyć podtrzymywana bateryjnie pamięci, w przeciwieństwie do The Legend of Zelda. Metroid prezentuje graczom inny system zapisów który polegało na pisaniu hasła gdy Samus ginie. Hasła są zwykle wprowadzane z ekranu tytułowego, w którym opcje "Start" i "Dalej" są podane. Nadal prowadzi do ekranu, w którym gracze mogą wprowadzić hasło, które otrzymały na koniec ostatniego fragmentu gry. Po tym, gracz może kontynuować grę, począwszy od miejsca, w którym zakończył grę z tych samych bonusów i postępu mieli wcześniej. Jednakże, wielu graczy nie lubił ten system haseł i stwierdziła, że niewygodne, powodując Metroid II: Return of Samus używania baterii wspierany zapisu. JUSTIN BAILEY po użyciu Kodu JUSTIN BAILEY.]] JUSTIN BAILEY odnosi się do słynnego hasła do Metroid które daje graczowi prawie wszystkie bonusy w grze, i pozwala im korzystać Samus w różowy trykot, a nie jej opancerzonego kombinezonu. Jednak różnica jest czysto wizualny jako Samus posiada te same możliwości i przyjmuje taką samą ilość obrażeń od wrogów, że ona będzie jakby miała na sobie Kombinezon. Hasło zaczyna odtwarzacz w Norfair jako bez zbroi ma pięciu zbiorki energii, dwieście pięćdziesiąt pięć pocisków, kombinezon Varia, Hi-Jump Boots, Screw Attack i Wave Beam. ba mini-bossowie zostali pokonani, a ścieżka do Tourian został otwarty. Jednak gracz Jednak zawodnik musi jeszcze znaleźć Ice Beam jako hasło nie daje to i promień jest wysoce zalecane, aby pokonać Metroidy w Tourian. Ostatecznie Energy Tank może być również uzyskane przed walka z Mother Brain. Istnieje wiele teorii na temat hasła. Na przykład, Justin Bailey był pierwotnie uważany za jednego z twórców gry, ale takie nazwisko nie pojawiło pojawia się w napisach końcowych gry. Jest również często, że Justin Bailey kod było odniesienie do angielskiego czy australijski termin na kostium kąpielowy. Kostiumy kąpielowe były, zgodnie z tym plotka, określony jako "bailies," tak "Justin Bailey" byłoby bardziej precyzyjnie być renderowane jako "Just In (a) Bailey", czyli to, co wydaje się Samus nosić, gdy kod jest używany. Jednak strój Samus tym kodem jest trykot, nie kostium kąpielowy, a "bailey" w rzeczywistości nie jest slang dla "kostium kąpielowy" w dowolnym miejscu na świecie. Mówi się również, że hasło naruszone Metroid normalnej weryfikacji sum kontrolnych, które sugerowałyby, że JUSTIN BAILEY celowo kodowane do gry. Metroid Database próbowała obalić ten mit, używając generatorów haseł: Wielu graczy już, że ten kod był jedyny sposób, aby grać jako Samus bez zbroi ale każde hasło rzeczywiście zawiera flagę wskazującą, czy gracz będzie używał uzbrojenia Samus, czy nie. Samus bez zbroi jest także bonus, który jest zwykle dostępny, gdy gracz usuwa grę na trzy godziny choć dotyczy to tylko wersji NES. Jednym z glitchu dotyczy liczby pocisków która Samus ma na początku. Chociaż gracz rozpoczyna z dwieście pięćdziesiąt pięć pocisków, maksymalna ilość rakiet jest 205. Zbieranie pocisk pozostawione przez wroga i zbieranie uaktualnienie obniży licznik na dwieście pięć pocisków. Jednak różne instrukcje gry Metroid pisze że limit jest 255. Numer ten był zwykle ilość rakiet uzyskanych w większości gier. Istnieją również inna dmiany kodu, takich jak dodawanie kresek w dolnym rzędzie zamiast spacji, powodując że gracz wystartować w różnych punktach wyjściowych. NARPAS SWORD Ten niedawno odkrył kod został celowo zbudowany do gry i nie będą sprawdzić generatorów hasło: :NARPAS SWORD0 :000000 000000 Wszystkie "0" to zera z wyjątkiem jednego "o" w "SWORD". To zakłada tryb debug daje Samus nieskończoną zdrowia i rakiet, promień lodu, i każdy power-up w grze z wyjątkiem zbiorników Energii i rozszerzeń rakietowych. Interesujące jest to, aby pamiętać, że kiedy to hasło jest używane, Ice Beam są reprezentowane przez ikonki dla pocisków a dla Wave Beam mimo że kolorowe jak różną się od Ice Beam i zachowuje dokładnie jak Ice Beam. To wydaje się być wynikiem próby wykorzystania przez Samus Ice Beam i Wave Beam jednocześnie; uzyskaniu Wave Beam przy użyciu tego hasła nie robi nic. Ikonka jest taka sama wykorzystywana na Wave Beam tylko renderowany inny kolor. To w połączeniu sprite można zobaczyć wybierając zarówno wiązkę lodu i wiązkę dźwięku stosując edytor Haseł do Metroid. Energia Samus nie może spaść poniżej dwadzieścia dziewięć ub powyżej trzydzieści dziewięć. Jeśli Samus próbuje zejść poniżej dwadzieścia dziewięć, ona zyskuje zdrowie. Spróbuj przejść powyżej 39, a ona straci zdrowie. W tym samym przypadku Samus dostaje Pakiet rakietowy , ilość pocisków będzie zawsze będzie 5. Nigdy nie maleje lub rośnie. Istnieją pewne debaty na temat tego, co to hasło oznacza. Niektórzy gracze uważają, że odnosi się do "Narpas" miecz Inni uważają, że hasło jest poprawnie odczytywać jako "NAR hasło" o kilka sugestii, które były oferowane do znaczenia "NAR": skrót dla nazwy osoby przetwarzanych konwersji z systemu Famicom Disk i zaprojektowany system hasło (Tohru Narihiro), skrót od "North American Release", lub skrótem "Not A Real", jak w "Not A Real Password". Famicom Disk System Przed wydaniem Metroid na NES gra została wydana w Japonii na Famicom Disk SystemW przeciwieństwie do wersji NES, to używa trzy slotowy systemu zapisu, podobny do systemu zapisu stosowanego w serii Legend of Zelda, niż długich haseł. Ponadto Samus bez zbroi ie został uwzględniony w wersji FDS. Wersja FDS zamiast dodaje obraz worka pieniędzy do slotu zapisu, co oznacza ukończenie gry. Wersja FDS wykorzystuje systemową kanałowy dźwięk przez kilka efektów dźwiękowych, takich jak otwieranie drzwi i dźwięk trafionego potwora. Jeden inny poważna zmiany dźwięku było na "alarm" do autodestrukcji po pokonaniu Mother Brain W wersji FDS, jest głośny pisk syreny, natomiast w wersji NES, jest lekko miękki "whoop whoop" Pięć tematów w grze również użyć wavetable kanał, dodanie instrumentu do muzyki. Instrument ten usunięto z wersji NES. Inną zauważalną różnicą pomiędzy wersjami FDS i NES jest zachowanie niektórych przeciwników jest o wiele bardziej przewidywalny w wersji NES. Ponieważ NES brakuje dodatkowej pamięci dostarczonych przez FDS, zachowanie niektórych wrogów w wersji NES została uproszczona. Na przykład, Squeepts w Norfair wyskoczyć z lawy na jednej z trzech wysokości. W wersji FDS, mogą zmienić ich wysokość za każdym razem skakać (niska jednym skoku, a następnie wysokie następnego). W wersji NES, raz wróg pojawił, jego wysokość skok byłby ustawiony na jednej konkretnej wartości, a przeliczone tylko gdy dane wroga pozostawia pamięć. Ta przewidywalność usuwa pewien poziom trudności od gry. W wersji Famicom Disk System ma także znacznie mniej lagów niż wersja na NES. Jest to szczególnie zauważalne w walkach z bossami, zwłaszcza Ridley, a także wiele Tourian. To może być ze względu na inny sprzęt, o czym świadczy fakt, że ten wzór jest widoczny z innymi portami gier NES FDS, jak również, takich jak Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. inicjujący charakter i motywy kolekcja artykułów w większości innych tytułów Metroid oparto na motywach FDS wersji Metroid, jednak Metroid: Zero Mission wykorzystuje kombinację zarówno FDS i muzyki NES, z wyjątkiem "Escape Planet" temat, na podstawie wersji FDS, natomiast wersja NES został przedłużony z częścią utworu. Spuścizna Sequel Metroid został wydany na Game Boy zatytułowanej Metroid II: Return of Samus. Od Metroid, Samus była popularną postacią gier wideo i pojawił się w różnych grach. Komiksy i mangi powstaliśmy na podstawie popularności Metroid. Metroid manga powstała aby wyjaśnić fabuła w tej serii. Tokyopop w pewnym momencie wymienił Metroid mangi wśród listy nadchodzących książek, choć od tego czasu zniknął. Porty Metroid jest obecny jako bonusem odblokowania w Metroid Prime. Od Metroid jest już dostępna na serwisie Virtual Console na Wii nie może już zostać odblokowane w wersji Wii.Gra została również przerobiony w Metroid: Zero Mission na Game Boy Advance, której opowieść Metroid, choć z więcej fabuły i obszarów. Zero Mission również Metroid jako bonusu odblokowania, nagrodzone po zakończeniu remake'u przynajmniej raz. Nintendo ponownie wydana oryginalna Metroid na Game Boy Advance, jako część serii Classic NES (Famicom Mini w Japonii i NES Classics w Europie) w 2004 roku. Ten port otrzymał negatywny odbiór, ponieważ było już dostępne w wielu innych sposobów, i za darmo. Dodał on zapisać funkcjonalność zastąpić system hasło. Metroid został wydany na Virtual Console na Wii w dniu 13 sierpnia 2007 roku w ramach kampanii "miesiąca Metroid" W 2009, Nintendo of Europe oferowane do pobrania za darmo z Virtual Console Metroid do 5000 członków Club Nintendo do rejestracji Metroid Prime Trilogy, gdyby również zarejestrowany wcześniej jedną z trzech gier Prime. Ta gra została wydana również w dniu 1 września 2011 r. dla ambasadorów na Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console. Został wydany publicznie na Nintendo eShop w dniu 1 marca 2012 roku.Wersja 3DS z gry ma funkcję zabezpieczenia hasłem, a także posiada funkcję zapisywania w formie funkcji "punktu przywracania" która pozwala graczom na zapisać stan swojej gry. Ciekawostki *Metroid pisze na pudełku że można grać na dwie osoby na przemian ednakże, multiplayer nie został wprowadzony do serii Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (chociaż Samus była zawarty we Super Smash Bros i Super Smash Bros Melee). *Jeśli przycisk start nie zostanie naciśnięty w ciągu kilku minut, pojawia się krótkie streszczenie fabuły pokaże na ekranie, mówiąc Samus jest na planecie "Zebeth" zamiast "Zebes", jak nazywa się planeta w nowszych grach. *Metroid i Kid Icarus są tylko dwa z pięciu gier Nintendo publikowanych zawierających NES-SNROM-0x układ PCB, które nie może zapisać danych gry, co sugeruje, że miały być jak ich japońskich odpowiedników. *Metroid pierwotnie miało być zatytułowany Space Hunter zanim została zmieniona na Metroid, łącząc słowa androida i metra. *Instrukcji i karta referencyjna dla U-Force NES peryferyjne m.in. wykres sugeruje gry Metroid w E Mode (Flat) konfiguracji urządzenia. Lokalizacje *Brinstar *Norfair *Kraid's Lair *Ridley's Lair *Tourian Kategoria:NES Kategoria:GBA Kategoria:NGC Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Virtual Console Kategoria:Nintendo 3DS